


After the Storm Passes

by Giganotus



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giganotus/pseuds/Giganotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the Kushala Daora, the Ace Commander and the Kindred Hunter share an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm Passes

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a teaser for a longer fic I plan on making, but I'm quite proud of this part and wanted to post it. Since I don't describe her appearance in the fic, Giganotus (yes, I named my account after her) is a Wyverian with chin length blue grey hair, vibrant green eyes, and two small nubby horns on her head.

A couple hours of rest passed before the Gunner came walking down the steps of the Elder Hall. "Hey, how's it going?" she spoke cheerfully. Giga smiled at her.

"I'd say pretty damn good, what's up Gunner?"

"I'm here to say His Immenseness has invited you and your caravan to a celebratory feast tonight." she said. Giganotus seemed almost shocked by this development.

"Really? In the Elder Hall?" she attempted to clarify. The Gunner nodded. The Caravaneer casually strolled up.

"What's this about a feast?" he butted in, causing the Gunner to laugh.

"You're all invited for a feast tonight!" she repeated cheerfully. The Caravan was delighted by the news.

Giganotus changed out of her Rath Soul armor, opting instead for elegant Bnahabra gear. It was more clothing than armor anyway, so she figured it would be good to wear. Plus she loved how it shimmered. Once she finished dressing herself, she walked out to meet the rest of the Caravan.

"Wow you look really pretty!" Little Miss Forge immediately commented. Giganotus couldn't help but find her comment adorable.

"Awww, thanks Forge," Giga patted the girl on her head.

"Alright enough chitchat, there's a feast to get to!" the Caravaneer urged everyone towards the Elder Hall.

There indeed was a massive feast. It even featured singing from the Diva. Giganotus looked around the room. Everything was so nicely set up, she almost felt overwhelmed. She was so busy looking around that she didn't notice the Ace Commander approach her. 

"You look... uh... appropriate..." his genius level social skills striked again. Giganotus rolled her eyes. She did notice his attire was different as well. He appeared to have removed the armor pieces on his usual gear, leaving the long jacket, pants, and boots he wore underneath.

"You look 'appropriate' as well," she joked. He didn't seem to amused by that, though it was hard to tell with him sometimes.

"...Right..." he muttered, then headed off to the table. 

The feast quickly got rather rowdy, especially since there was plenty of drink. Everyone was telling bad jokes and generally being goofy, even if they weren't that drunk. Really, the only truly wasted ones were the Caravaneer and the Cadet, everyone else was just a little tipsy. It didn't stop any bad decisions though.  
Then the Diva began to sing, and everyone else began to dance. Everyone was dancing with everyone to the cheerful tunes. Gunner and Caravaneer, Gunner and Miss Forge, Guildmarm and the Cook, Cadet and the Lancer somehow, it was all in good fun.

Giganotus was thoroughly enjoying herself. She spun herself awa y from the Man and found herself facing the Commander as her next dance partner. She listened as the Diva began to sing a much slower song. Giga gave a light shrug to the Commander as if to say "why not" and gently put her hands on his shoulders. She felt him (rather nervously) place his own hands on her waist. She quietly let out a nervous laugh. The tension was rather obvious.

Surprised you still have so much energy after the battle," he spoke quietly, trying to ease the tension between them as they danced. Giga let out a light huff of amusement.

"I could say the same for you. You did a lot more running around than I did," she retorted, smirking.

"I wouldn't be a very good hunter if I got tired easily now would I?" another soft laugh from Giganotus.

"I guess you're right about that," the two of them then went quiet, choosing instead to just listen to the Diva's singing and dance. Both were so caught up in their dance that neither noticed the others watching them.

As the song was drawing close to its end, that's when it happened. The Commander leaned in and gently kissed Giganotus. She returned it. That is until she heard the quiet gasps and mutters of everyone else. Then, she pulled away, her face bright red and her eyes wide. The embarrassment hit the Commander as well, who quickly let go of the flustered hunter.

Giga's thoughts were jumbling and her heart was racing. It's not like she didn't want the kiss, but for it to happen then, with everyone around, it was a lot to take in. She nervously looked around. She saw the Caravaneer give her an obnoxious double thumbs up. She scowled at him. She left the party shortly after.

 

Giganotus was having trouble sleeping that night. She just lied in her bed staring at the ceiling, listening to Mizua and Nepeta chat in their native tongue. She turned to look at them. She wasn't surprised the two of them were still awake. They were Felynes after all. 

Mizua looked over at her. "We're not keeping you up, are we?" she asked, knowing how loud she could talk. Giga almost didn't register that she was being spoken to.

"Huh? Oh... no... just having sleeping issues..." she mumbled. She heard Nepeta say something in her native tongue, and aparently Mizua found it entertaining. Giganotus scowled at them. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, nothing, nya." Mizua tried to wave it off. "Your sleeping issues don't have anything to do with that moment with the Commander, do they?" the palico teased. Giga immediately blushed.

"No!" she quickly retorted. It definitely was about what happened between her and the Commander, but she didn't want to admit that. 

Mizua knew that Giganotus was lying. "Riiiight..." the palico joked, then returned to conversing with the other palico. Giga huffed and got out of bed.

She walked right out of her room and onto the now empty Dundorma streets. She wandered around, wearing only simple sleeping garments, and occasionally looked up at the sky. It was clear and she could see thousands of stars. 

As she made her way to the square, Giganotus realized she wasn't the only one watching the skies that night. She saw the Ace Commander also out, still wearing the clothes he had on at the feast and also staring at the stars.

"Hey..." she called out quietly. He immediately looked over at her. The two stared at eachother for a brief moment before Giga decided to walk closer to him. 

"Having trouble sleeping too, huh?" she added, trying to avoid the topic that was clearly on both of their minds.

"Yes... and... I wanted to make sure the Kushala Daora didn't return," that was only partially true. He was mostly still flustered about what happened. He returned his attention to the sky.

Giganotus sighed and sat down on the ground. The strain she had put herself in that day was finally catching up to her. Much to her surprise, the Commander joined her. She glanced over at him. She didn't like the silence between them. It just made things more awkward. "You know... you really freaked me out back there..." Giga quickly realized she wasn't very clear with that statement, judging from the look the Commander gave her. "With the Kushala Daora I mean... You could've been really hurt... you're lucky the Lancer showed up when he did..." she added. She could sense the relief that came off him.

"The boy is young. He has potential and I didn't want to see it lost..." he responded. Giganotus let out a light laugh.

"You're really something, you know that, Commander," 

"Luca..." 

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Luca..." Giga was rather surprised by the development. She had forgotten that he even had a name besides the "Ace Commander".  
"Luca... that.. that's nice..." she smiled lightly. "It suits you..." the comment prompted Luca to smile as well. "I take it you don't tell people your name very often?"   
she questioned.

"No, I don't. Only if I really trust them." he said. Giganotus felt honored by that. She edged closer to him, draping an arm across his shoulders and leaning in close.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else your name. Luca," she almost purred in his ear. She could feel him tense up a bit. It was pretty amusing to her. She paused for a moment before she got an idea. "You know... we're all alone now... and I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off at the feast..." she spoke, almost a bit nervous about the suggestion. She felt him put his hand on her waist tentatively. 

"I would like that..." he responded, seeming nervous as well.

Giga moved so that she was sitting in his lap, facing him. Her hands rested on Luca's shoulders, and his around her waist. The two of them looked eachother in the eyes for a moment. One of his hands moved to touch Giganotus's face. Then, they kissed. Not like the light one that was exchanged at the feast. This kiss was deep and passionate.

His lips were soft and gentle against hers despite the passion. His hand moved from her face to the back of her head, urging her deeper into the kiss. It became less gentle as time went on and as passion built. They both savored the moment, feeling all the tension that had been building between them finally melt away. Eventually, they pulled apart.

They stared wordlessly for a while. "You've... had feelings for me for a while now, haven't you?" Giganotus asked quietly. The Commander quickly looked flustered. That was enough of an answer for her. "The feeling is mutual, you know..." she added. Normally she wouldn't admit such a thing, but for some reason, being alone with him made it infinitely more easy to say how she felt.

The relief for Luca was very visible. He started to kiss Giganotus on the neck. She purred in response, her hands running through his hair. The sensation of what he was doing was really getting to her. She let out a soft, pleased sigh. She felt him nip lightly at her skin. She wasn't going to get out of this without a couple bruises for sure. Not that she minded, she was too caught up in the moment. She didn't even realize just how caught up she was until she heard Luca moan quietly against her neck.

That's when Giganotus became a little more aware. Turned out she had been grinding her hips against him without even realizing. She quickly stopped, her face getting rather red. "Ah... s-sorry..." she apologized. The Commander just laughed lightly. His hands gripped her hips a little tighter, almost as if he wanted her to keep it up. 

"Don't be," he muttered. Giga pulled him into another kiss, this time being more aware of her hips. She moved against him as they kissed, feeling his hands push her each time. She was growing excited, and could feel that Luca was too. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Maybe... maybe we should take this somewhere private... like my room in the Arluq or... something..." she half-muttered, half panted. Luca nodded in agreement and loosened his grip on her. Giga then got off of him and got to her feet. He soon followed, motioning for her to lead the way. 

The walk back the the Arluq was short. Giganotus stopped at the entrance to her room. "Uh, hold on just a sec," she said to the Commander before heading inside. Not surprisingly, her palicos were still wide awake and chatting.

"Hey... Mizua, Nepeta..." the two cats looked at their master. Immediately a smug look developed on Mizua's face.

"Oooh, bringing a 'friend' for the night?" she teased. Giganotus blushed.

"What? H-how can you tell?" she whisper-yelled. Both cats laughed/purred.

"Honey, we can smell him on you," Nepeta said, also smirking. That made sense. Giga still looked rather embarrassed. Mizua then jumped off the barrel she was sitting on.

"Don't worry, nya. We'll leave you two alone. Come on Nep!" Mizua said, calling for Nepeta. The palicos casually left the room, much to Giga's relief. She then went back out to where the Commander was waiting.

"Ok, we're good now. Come on," she smiled at him, taking his hand. She led him to her room and sat herself on her bed. She lied back, and Luca soon climbed on top of her. The two kissed again. Giga's hands worked to remove his blue coat. He parted from the kiss to help her with the task. He softly tossed the coat aside, revealing the simple black tunic-shirt he wore underneath. 

Giganotus the turned her attention to his hair. She untied the braid and ran her fingers through it, effectively undoing it. The Commander looked a lot different with his hair down. He seemed aware of this and looked somewhat embarrassed. Giganotus just laughed and kissed his cheek. Then she kissed his neck, and seemed eager to get his shirt off of him. He was happy to oblige.

Giga was rather impressed by what she could see. He was fit thanks to a life of hunting, scarred, and rather tanned. She couldn't help but stare. Her hands ran along his chest and abdomen, allowing her to admire him further. Her lips ghosted over his neck for a moment, and smirked when she heard him sigh in frustration.

"Alright, now you," Luca muttered, referring to Giga's top. She smiled and took it off, then removed her bra-like undergarment. Now it was Luca's turn to admire. His hands traced along her sides gently, feeling her curves.

Giganotus was surprised by how soft his hands were. She loved how it felt to have him caress her hips, waist, and breasts. It felt nice to be touched softly and passionately rather than getting thrown around like she so often did during hunts.

Giga noticed that Luca was tracing many of the scars she had on her body. He seemed particularly fascinated by the remnants of a large gash on her side. It still looked rather new. "How'd you get that one?" he asked, noticeable curiosity in his voice. Giganotus looked at the scar he was referring to.

"Oh... the Shagaru Magala gave me that one," she told him. He simply nodded, then leaned down and kissed the scar lightly. The gesture made Giga's heart flutter. He kept asking about other large scars on her body, kissing them after she told him how she got them. This went on for a while, until eventually Luca's interest changed to the loose shorts that Giga had on. He looked up at her as if waiting for her permission. She nodded to him.

He carefully slid her shorts and underwear off of her. Giga felt a little nervous at this point. She was fully exposed to him after all. Her nervousness slowly started fading away when she felt him touch between her legs. His fingers moved gently along her folds and rubbed light circles on her clit. Giga gasped quietly at the sensation. She grew more aroused the more he toyed with her. Then without much warning, Luca stopped. Giga wanted to complain at first, until she realized she could now pay him back. 

She sat up and promptly grabbed his crotch through his pants. "These are getting a little tight for you, aren't they?" she teased, looking up at Luca's flustered face. Indeed his pants were rather tight, and judging from what she could feel hiding quite a prize. She loosened her grip and started to rub him. Giga felt him shift under her touch. "How about you take them off?" she purred, kissing at his neck. 

"Right..." Luca responded, carefully working his way out of his pants. Giganotus was definitely pleased with what she saw. She ran her hand along his length. She heard him moan softly, and it pleased her.

Eventually, Giganotus stopped and lied back once again. She spread her legs and got herself comfortable. Luca positioned himself over her. He gently took hold of her hips, guiding her as he put himself in.

A soft moan escaped from Giga's lips. It had been quite some time since she was intimate with anyone. She pressed her hips against his as he entered her, the feeling almost overwhelming. Judging from the pleased sound the Commander made, he felt the same about the situation.

Giganotus wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nodded to him. He understood what the gesture meant and started to move slowly. Giga forced back her urges to moan. She didn't want to wake anybody. The way Luca moved made it difficult though. He obviously knew what he was doing. The way his hips rolled into hers, the way he kissed her and played with her hair, the way he managed to hit her most sensitive parts, the sounds he made. She loved it all.

Luca was enjoying it too. Listening to her moan quietly, feeling her move her hips with his, the sensation of being inside her. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about all of this before. Now it was actually happening, and it was amazing.

The two savored the moment. Their bodies became covered in sweat as their movements grew faster and more passionate. Pleasure was building between the two, and it was getting harder for both of them to stay quiet.

"Luca..." Giga moaned out quietly. The Commander seemed to enjoy that.

"I love hearing you say my name..." he purred into her ear. He wanted to hear her say it again.

"Luca!" Giganotus cried out as she hit her peak. Her body tensed as waves of pleasure washed over her. She suppressed the urge to moan loudly. She felt Luca press his lips to hers to help keep her quiet. As her orgasm started to die down, she heard Luca speak.

"I'm almost there too..." he panted out. She nodded and pulled him back into a kiss. Soon she felt him tense up and fully sheathe himself inside her. She continued to kiss him as he climaxed. Once it was over, they broke the kiss. Both of them were panting and tired, but very satisfied.

They stayed connected for a short while, but then Luca pulled out. He stayed on top of Giganotus though, gently stroking her hair. She smiled at him, her face red from what they were doing.

"We really did that, huh?" Giga panted, a small smirk on her face. Luca smiled back at her.

"Guess I finally got to repay you for all your help," he joked. Giganotus laughed, but stopped before she got too loud.

"So what does this make us now? Are we together or what?" Giga asked, half teasing.

"I... I suppose..." despite what they just did, the Commander still seemed flustered at the notion. "But don't expect me to go around telling everyone that..." he added. Giganotus laughed.

"Don't expect it from me either," she responded, pressing her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a while before Luca finally got off of her, instead lying by her side. She snuggled up close to him. The two held eachother quietly, listening to eachother's breathing before eventually drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
